Modern Family: Sexual Devolution
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Family is all that matters. And a family that fucks each other matters even more. Each member of the Modern Family is on their knees grunting and grinding against each other. Experimenting and dominating in a sexcapade that would make anyone weak at the knees. Perversions and heavy taboo, but what's not to love? (Pure and utter SMUT! Expect every perversion beneath the sun!)


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! It's that time of year again and I felt somewhat of an obligation to continue my Fanfiction career. While I don't have the capacity to forge an update in comparison to last years, I have decided a new one-shot story is a sufficient Christmas treat. I will be trying to make a Christmas one-shot special for both my original fandoms. Game of Thrones and Modern Family. Fans of my Doctor Who and Harry Potter stuff must sit tight for the future as I wanted to focus on the two fandoms that were the most popular and really started me of in writing Fanfiction!** **I was planning to upload this Christmas day, but couldn't wait to let you guys see it!**

 **While I fully intend to continue writing my other stories at some point soon, probably into the new year at some point, I will be taking some time to actually decide which stories I want to continue. For the sake of keeping you guys informed, I will be posting an update to my profile detailing my plans going forwards. That update will be posted on the 5** **th** **of January.**

 **So, main things to note, I will be writing again in the new year and details about that will be coming on the 5** **th** **. Also, don't expect any Shakespearean Plot to this story. There will be a little story, but only enough to start them on the sex train. So, suspend your disbelief! And enjoy your Christmas Pleasure Session! Without further ado, enjoy the Modern Family Christmas Sextacular!**

 _ **P.S There will be appropriate warnings throughout the story marking specific kinks and sexual preferences that range from: Gay content, strap-on content and Lily Content. They will be displayed prior to any content involving those kinks, so don't read those parts if that content offends you. Thank-You.**_

 _ **PP.S I realised about half way through writing this that it had very little to do with Christmas, so consider it more a Christmas Present rather than a Christmas story. It's sex, enjoy it for what it is!**_

Chapter 1: Start of Something Special

"Merry Christmas to me!" Alex chirped happily, sliding through the front door to her house, a small bag hanging from her arm as she tossed her jacket onto the coat hanger and rushed towards the stairs. She had just been shopping, a rarity for her, but had decided to treat herself with what she really wanted for Christmas. She knew her parents wouldn't even consider the idea of buying it and chances are if her sister did, it would be as an embarrassing joke to humiliate her in front of the family.

Regardless, Alex practically ran up the stairs ignoring the door that led to her sister's room down in the basement and leapt into her own, sliding the small lock over the door to ensure her privacy. Dropping to her knees beside her bed, she laid the bag on her covers and slowly reached inside, the familiar feel of plastic wrapping in her grasp. Smiling, she withdrew her new toy. A more adult toy than any child would own.

Wrapped in a plastic case, the toy was the one that Alex had had her eyes on for a few months now and she was ecstatic to finally have it. It was jet black and ten inches long, her largest one yet. Each individual ridge and vein was perfectly sculpted for pleasure and she felt herself getting wet simply looking at the toy, her lips salivating in anticipation of what she was going to do.

Practically ripping the plastic off, she grasped the rubber toy in her fingers, sliding her hand up and down slightly, squeezing and jerking her toy as if it were a real, thick throbbing cock. Biting her lip, she reluctantly put it down on her bed, her hands racing to her tight-fitting top. Pulling it off, her hands swiftly reached around to unclasp her bra, her large pillowy tits fall free, perfectly hanging on her body despite their size, capped off with a pair of delectably delicious looking nipples.

Pushing herself to her feet, she unbuttoned her jeans, quickly shimmying her plump arse out of the tight confines and tossing the garment away. Left only in a pair of polka dot panties, Alex caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Smirking, she found herself unable to not admire her voluptuous form. Her large soft breasts and her plump, bouncy arse were delightfully perfect in their size and form, "Hmmm… I thought guys were meant to like big tits and bums? But I'm here with a fake cock instead of a real one… Could be worse. Could have no cock at all!"

Making a show of her stripping, she swayed her hips slightly, all for her own amusement. Bending at the waist in front of the mirror, she glanced between her legs, her fingers slowly pulling her panties away revealing her joyously plump arse. Her cheeks fell apart slightly, a glimpse of her tight puckered arse hole and the glistening folds of her slit reflected from the mirror.

Standing back up, she passed her fingers down through her folds, her neatly trimmed hair, only accentuating he sexiness of the young girl as her eyes were drawn back to the thick black cock waiting for her on her bed. Smiling, she grabbed the thick plastic cock, the tool almost pulsating in her hand as she fell backwards onto her bed, savouring the feel of her brand-new toy. Holding the toy in front of her, she admired every ridge and vein, the detail poured into the bulbous tip and the sumptuous look of the cock.

Leaning forwards instinctively, she puckered her lips, pressing them softly against the tip of the cock, savouring the feeling. Kissing the tip again with a little more passion, she let her tongue slide free wrapping around the thickness of the head, layering saliva across the plastic. Moaning slightly, she parted her lips wider, taking the tip into her mouth, the heat from her velvety mouth enough to make any man blow his load. If only she had a real cock between her lips, ready to blow.

Making careful attempts to lather each point of the cockhead with her saliva, Alex's hand had trailed down across her stomach, playfully edging closer and closer to her slit. Her fingers toyed with the very edges of her folds, the tips of her fingers grazing her pussy softly. Moaning around the cockhead in her mouth, she allowed the first inch beyond the head to slip past her lips, the head probing into her throat.

Her hands trailed further, her finger tracing along her folds, teasing herself with entrance as she coated her fingers in her arousal. Begging for pleasure, her cunt pushed forwards, trying to slide her fingers deep inside herself, but she was steadfast. The first penetration she would have today would be her new toy. The toy she was so lovingly preparing. Instead, she led her fingers up, latching onto her clit, circling slowly around sensitive nub, her hips bucking instinctively in the pleasure building below.

Two more inches of the toy had slipped inside Alex's mouth, her face riddled with pleasure as moan after moan vibrated through the plastic toy. The tip of the cock was pressed firmly against her throat, begging for access deeper into her, but she couldn't. Pushing any further, caused her to gag, saliva pooling in her mouth, only serving to lubricate the toy even further, the plastic coated in copious amounts of slick saliva.

Pulling her lips back across the toy, she smiled kissing the tip once more, imaging the cock to be real, wishing that it would spurt hot cum across her face in thanks to her ministrations. Her wish was far from coming true, but as she lowered the toy slowly, a trail of saliva dripping down between her tits, leaving a shimmering trail between the large pillowy mounds, she couldn't care less.

Continuing to diligently probe her clitoris, she bit her lip to stem any further moans, simply wanting to savour the feeling now building at her entrance. The tip of the toy slowly parted her lips, the thick bulbous tip spreading her folds wide. Gasping, she felt the tip rest at her entrance begging her to allow it inside. The pressure building at her cunt, was enough to drive anyone crazy and as she pushed slowly forwards, she moaned loudly, the cockhead pushing past her willing defences and settling inside her cunt.

Resting a moment, allowing the toy to stretch her insides to new levels, she moaned loudly and deeply, the pleasure emanating throughout her body. Her hand never stopped toying with her clit, continuing to please herself as she adjusted to the thick length inside her. With a little hesitation, she grasped the toy firmly and slowly began to push deeper inside her, her mind revelling in the building pleasure as inch after inch of joyous plastic ground against her sensitive insides. Throwing her pussy folds aside, more and more of the thick cock forced its way inside, each inch building pleasure inside Alex, her mouth agape, but silent.

Suddenly, she felt the last inch slip inside, her cunt parted wider than it had been before, fuller than it had been before. Moaning, she looked down between her legs, seeing her thighs shimmering from her arousal, her lips glistening around the thick cock penetrating her pussy. Trying to stem her moans and keep them quiet for fear of someone hearing her, Alex couldn't help, but crack a smile as she slowly drew the cock backwards. Today was going to be a great day…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asked nervously as Mitchell stood by the window, gazing out into the street, his face even more nervous than his partners, "I mean we could find someone else, or not do it at all. I mean we don't have to experiment with…"

"It's fine. We were always close and she'd love to help us out with this…" Mitchell replied for the third time today, trying to even convince himself this was a good idea. He had spent the entire morning doing up the Christmas tree simply to try and calm his nerves. I mean why would he suggest her of all people to help them out with this. It was a stupid idea that is doomed to fail.

"Really? Cause you still seem a bit nervous," Cameron smirked comforting his partner, slowly pulling Mitch away from the window and towards the sofa, trying to playfully stem his nerves. Standing In front of the piece of furniture, Mitch couldn't help, but smile as Cam tried his best to calm him.

"Well… wouldn't you be nervous if you were doing this with your…" Mitch argued, still secretly hoping that Cam would back out of the whole thing and save him the embarrassment of the whole situation. Much to his dismay, Cameron was still fixed on his mentality to the whole situation.

"Yes… but she said yes so you shouldn't be embarrassed about it all and just have fun," Cam smiled, glancing down at Mitch's crotch, seeing him hardening at the prospect, "Let's have some fun… you know while we wait?"

 **GAY CONTENT**

 **(Blowjob, Fingering)**

"Cam…" Mitch began, but was cut off, his words drifting into a soft moan as Cameron's hands softly squeezed his rising bulge, teasing his cock through his trousers. Sliding down onto his knees, his hand continued to massaging his partner's cock, coaxing out moan after moan from the gay man. Smiling as he did so, Cam's other hand began working to undo Mitch's trousers and free his cock.

Unbuttoning the front of his trousers, Cam's hand reached inside, fishing Mitch's thick cock out from inside. Mitch's cock was the longer of the pairs, standing tall at nine inches. Cam's wasn't exactly small, being only an inch shorter than his partners at eight inches. For the length, he was lacking, he made up for in distinct thickness, being sizable thicker in diameter to Mitchell.

Letting Mitch's trousers and boxers drop to his knees, Cam was faced with his cock. Wrapping his fingers around the base of the cock, Cam slowly stroked him back and forth, softly jerking his length, coaxing a dribble of pre-cum from his tip, coating the thick head to a shimmer. Licking his lips, Cam refrained from latching his mouth around Mitch's cock, instead revelling in the face of pleasure that his partner was swallowed in.

Smirking, he leant in pressing his lips against Mitch's tip, tasting his pre-cum before enveloping the man's cock in his mouth. Suckling gently on the very tip of his cock, he wrapped his tongue around the ridge of his cockhead, teasing and playing with the most sensitive area of his cock. His hand continued to jerk back and forth, coaxing more pre-cum from his tip and into his mouth. Moaning loudly, Mitch's sounds were silenced quickly, stalled by a sharp gasp as he felt Cam's fingers wrap slowly around his balls, gently squeezing and playing with them while his tongue danced across his cock.

Hearing Mitch's moans only served to spur Cameron on, as he relaxed his throat and slowly pushed down, letting several inches slip into his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around the shaft. His tongue was pressed against his partner's shaft, rubbing and grinding against the sensitive flesh. The wriggling muscle, did its best to slide and wrap around his cock, but it was pressed firmly down by the thick cock sliding into his mouth.

Taking another inch, Cam felt his gag reflex trying to kick in, but he forced himself through it, swallowing deeply. Gulping, he managed to accept an inch of Mitch's cock deep into his soft, velvety throat. The new sensation of his tight spasming throat, was enough to almost make Mitch's knees buckle as he staggered slightly. The continued pleasure of one hand jerking his shaft, the other fondling and playing with his balls and the throat tightly hugging his cock, was nearly too much for Mitch.

Cameron and Mitch had spent a lot time having sex in their younger years and together had honed their skills. Cameron's tongue had a way around Mitch's cock and through a lot of practice, he had learnt a lot about taking his partner's cock deep into his throat, ignoring any hesitation his body forced on him. Mitch's tongue however, found its strength not with Cameron's cock, but instead delving into his arsehole. The way the ginger man's tongue could delve and coax pleasure forth from his partner's ass was skilful and Mitch secretly loved doing it. Though he would never tell Cameron as he would be forced down there every time they had sex.

Exercising his ability, Cam forced himself forwards in one quick swift movement, the entirety of Mitch's cock disappearing down his partner's throat, his lips pressed firmly against Mitch's shaven crotch. Cameron made a point about shaving down there and thus, both were hairless in that region. Made things easier and more comfortable for the pair. Groaning loudly, Mitch felt himself nearing his end and Cam could tell. His balls were pulsating in pleasure and were begging to be sent over the edge.

As Cam continued to fondle his balls, Mitch wrapped his hands around Cam's head holding him in place, the sensation of his throat wrapped around his shaft being too sensational to let go of, even if it meant he could cum. Desperate to make his partner cum, Cam had an idea. Taking a finger, he traced it around his lips, collecting as much saliva as he could before snaking his hand around behind Mitch.

Oblivious to Cam's movements, Mitch revelled in the pleasure he was feeling when suddenly he felt a wet pressure building at his ass. Resting his finger against Mitch's asshole, Cam began to slowly push forwards, the tip of his finger slipping inside Mitch. His eyes widened as his body was shot with pleasure. The combination of his partner's mouth on his cock, hand on his balls and finger in his ass brought him incredibly close to the edge.

Forcing his finger forward, Cam quickly lodged the entire digit, up to the knuckle inside his partner throwing him over the edge. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came. Spurting cum deep into Cam's throat, he groaned loudly, holding his partner's head against the base of his cock and making sure he didn't waste a single drop. Swallowing every spurt of cum, he savoured the taste, continuing to drive his finger in and out of Mitch's ass as if he were milking him dry. Thrusting softly into Cam's mouth a few times, Mitch finally let him go to catch his breath.

 **END OF GAY CONTENT**

"Enjoy yourself?" Cam smirked as Mitch tried to catch his breath, surprised that his partner wasn't even breathless after being unable to breathe through his mouth. Sliding down onto the sofa, Mitch nodded his cock flopping soft against his thigh. Cam made to respond when across the room someone spoke.

"I enjoyed myself…" a woman said, the smirk on her face practically sounding in her voice. Turning to the door, the two gay men saw, Claire propped against one of the pillar in the house, her arms folded, a smile on her face as she looked lustily at the two, "When you invited me over to do this, I didn't expect you to start without me…"

The two men were curious about certain aspects of sex and considered a degree of bisexuality and begrudgingly, Mitch suggested that Claire would help them. She agreed almost far too quickly and she was here to 'experiment' with the two gay men. The idea sparked arousal between her legs and she was practically dripping as she watched her brother get his cock sucked. She had to stop herself from dropping her jeans and going at herself, but now it was her turn to have some fun with the boys.

"Hope you two are ready for a second round," She smiled as she dropped her back and tossed her jacket to the floor, slowly striding across the room. The sudden switch in her demeanour was startling to the two men, but the way she walked turned even them rock hard, "This will be fun…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pulling into the driveway of his house, Phil sighed heavily. Reaching into the back of the car, he took out all the Christmas presents he had been told to buy. Claire had hastily thrown the list of stuff at him as she rushed out the house without a single word in regards to where she was going. All Phil remembered was that her shirt rode ever so slightly up, revealing that thin string of her sexy black lacy thong poking up from beneath he jeans. She only wore those on special occasion, making Phil wonder what he could look forward to tonight when she got home.

Exiting the car, he was suddenly accosted, a figure appearing out of nowhere. Startled at first, he quickly calmed himself, realising that the sudden appearing person was in fact Dylan, his eldest daughter's boyfriend, "Mr Dunphy. His Mr Dunphy."

"Hey there Dylan…" Phil said startled, but ultimately happy to see the younger man. He reminded him of himself back when he was younger and seeing him always made him smile, "Haley's inside, waiting for you. Said something about Christmas presents?"

"Yeah… about that. I was wondering if you could tell her I won't be able to make it? You see I was on my way here all fine, but my parents called and need me now. Think you could tell her and say she can give me my present tomorrow?" Dylan said, his words somewhat flimsy and poorly put together through the shroud of an apparent lie. Phil wasn't about to question anything and simply nodded, letting Dylan run off, leaving him alone.

Shaking it off, Phil walked swiftly towards his house juggling the multitude of bags in his hands as he did so. Getting inside, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. Dumping the bags, he noted that both Haley and Alex's jackets were on their pegs. Glancing upstairs, he saw Alex's door closed and didn't bother disturbing her while she studied. Looking around Phil spied a poorly scrawled letter on the stairs addressed to Dylan. Picking it up, he turned it over, seeing the message written, "Waiting for you in my room. Bring your A game…"

Smirking, Phil strode towards the door to the basement, a little angry that he had to spread the message that Dylan wouldn't be coming. Haley wouldn't be happy and he'd have to deal with it. As he rounded the corner of the stairs, he looked around for Haley when she called out to him, "Is that you Dylan, baby?"

"N…" Phil started trying to say that it wasn't him when he saw Haley on her bed. She was on her hands and knees, her face buried in her pillows, a silk blindfold over her eyes. Stopping in his tracks, Phil was quick to notice that she was entirely naked, her body as bare as it could be. Her pert teen breasts were on show, her nipples hard in the cooler air. Her arse was pushed up into the air, her asshole and pussy on show perfectly. The only thing she was wearing was a large red bow wrapped around her waist, making her holes look like a present waiting to be explored.

Before Phil could say anything, he noticed a sign she had written on a piece of cardboard sitting next to her ready body. It read: _Pick a hole and get pounding baby…_

Sitting next to the sign were a packet of condoms and a tub of lube, ready for to be used. A feeling of perverse disgust washed through Phil as he looked at his daughter in such a perverted position, yet his hand was inadvertently drawn to his cock, softly squeezing his shaft through the fabric of his jeans. She just lay there, waiting for a response, but Phil was torn. She didn't know it was him. In fact, she'd never know. And despite how wrong it was, she looked so delicious, wrapped up in a bright red bow.

"Oh… you're giving me the silent treatment, are you? You know what to do and… don't go easy on me. It's your present after all!" She giggled shaking her arse seductively at Phil. That was the straw that broke him. The dirty little shimmy that sprung his cock into action and made he want to. Quickly pulling his shirt over his head, he unbuckled his jeans and flung his remaining clothes to the floor, speedily undressing.

Stroking his cock to full mast, he clambered onto the bed, his heart racing with what he was about to do. She was waiting for his cock to impale her and she was practically begging for it. Tentatively, he reached his hand out, his other hand stroking himself harder and harder. Softly rubbing her arse, he melted, the softness of his daughter's bum simply divine beneath his grip and the naughty taboo of the whole scenario nearly enough to make him cum there and them. Continuing to rub his hands along every curve of her body, trailing across her thigh, he debated the real question. Which hole?

She was so readily offering both and he was a sucker for any of them. Her pussy no doubt had that teenage tightness and soft wetness that he craved. Claire's pussy was tight and joyous, but nothing would compare to the teen sprawled before him. Then again if he wanted tightness, she was so willingly offering up her asshole. Claire would do so every so often, but the only time he got to plunge deep into the blonde's ass was on Birthdays or special occasions. And a teenage ass would be even tighter. His teenage daughter's ass.

"Come on baby… I'm dying here. Fuck me already!" Haley whimpered, pushing her ass backwards and inadvertently grinding her soft skin against Phil's hardened cock, a smear of pre-cum glazing her tight, pert bum cheeks. Groaning audibly, Phil had made up his mind. Grabbing the lube, he spread it along his cock, jerking himself to a lubed shimmer ready to pound his daughter's ass.

Taking a dollop of the lube, he hesitantly reached for his daughter's asshole, realising how perverted the situation was. But when his cock twitched in response to the degree of perversion. Massaging the lube into his daughter's puckered arsehole, he noticed an ever so slight gape, hinting towards her experience with getting her ass rammed. Loving the idea of his daughter bent over getting butt-fucked, Phil couldn't wait any longer.

Kneeling behind Haley, he took his cock by the base, stroking himself a few extra times before resting the tip of his cock against her puckered bum hole. Committing to the perversion, he pushed slowly forwards, surprised at how easily, his cock entered her arsehole. Grunting in painful pleasure, Haley smiled into the pillows, knowing full well that Dylan would choose her arse, "I always knew you were an ass man baby…"

Smirking, Phil rested his hands on her hips, revelling in the feeling of her soft skin. Thrusting slowly forwards, he watched as her ass enveloped his cock with ease, each inch of his ten-inch cock being swallowed instantly. Pressing his crotch against her soft ass, he groaned softly, trying not to alert his daughter to his identity. Massaging and pawing at her exposed skin, he edged his hands further and further up her body, ultimately wanting to fondle his daughter's breasts, the sight of her erect nipples more than enough to make him want to cum.

Despite the ease at which his cock slid into her arse, she was still incredibly tight. Phil always noted that Claire's arsehole got looser and looser each time they fucked like that, but Haley's felt even tighter than when Phil first took his wife's ass for a ride. Taking it slow and letting Haley adjust to his cock, Phil softly bobbed back and forth moving little more than an inch in and out of her ass, hesitant to hurt her.

With her head buried in her pillows, her moans were lessened considerable. Haley moaned softly with each gentle thrust, but she wanted to scream in pleasure. She wanted her entire body to be weak when Dylan was done with her. Each thrust should make her cum and she wasn't getting that. Twisting her body to face Phil, Haley got of her hands and wrapped them around his neck. His eyes went wide as she looked at him through the blindfold still convinced he was Dylan.

Still buried deep inside her arse, Haley smiled at her dad, leaning in and kissing his passionately, her tongue dancing around her father's mouth as she moved her ass back and forth ever so slightly. Parting their lips, a strand of saliva connected the father and daughter and as Haley shifted back onto her hands and knees, she purred, "Now fuck me harder, like the slut I am. Make me scream…"

Shocked, Phil couldn't quite believe how erotic their kiss, was savouring each passionate snog she gave him. Not wanting to be made, Phil decided he would commit to pounding her arse as hard as he could. Kneeling either side of her body, Phil draped his body over the back of hers, his hands either side of her head, his cock lodged deep inside her arsehole. Groaning, she knew what was coming and had to bite her lip to stifle the incoming screams.

Drawing his hips back, he let only his cockhead remain inside her arse, teasing her, taunting her with what was about to come. The position he was in was optimal for the intensity she wanted. Thrusting his hips back inside her as hard and as fast as he could, he felt his balls slap against her pussy. Screaming into the pillow, she felt him pull out as quickly as he pushed in and was suddenly in heaven. Pounding in and out of her arsehole, Phil began to grunt in pleasure and exertion, sweat building on his body.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!" Haley said between thrusts, her body being pushed harder and harder into the bed with each thrust her father made into her. Phil's hand reached beneath her body latching onto her tit and softly massaging her nipple, tweaking and pulling on it almost painfully. Her grunting and moaning was accentuated by the occasional scream of pleasure coursing through her body.

Slamming in, Phil felt his orgasm building in his body as he continued to fuck his daughter with unbridled passion. The slapping sounds of his balls colliding with her glistening pussy filled the room as their sweat bodies collided with passion. Both were glistening with sweat and with a powerful thrust, Haley's knees gave away. Collapsing onto her front, she lay flat against the bed, her arsehole screaming with pleasure and pain as she grasped the sheets with both hands.

Phil's body lay across her, pinning her to the bed, his hips the only thing that moved as he drove his cock in and out, the slapping sounds becoming faster and faster. Claire was more of a slow sensual lover, but Phil couldn't help, but go all out sometimes and in moments of passion, he became like he was fucking Haley's arse. Not even bothering to stifle her screams as her orgasm built, Haley screamed at the top of her lungs repeatedly, "Yes!"

Her orgasm shot through her body, one of the most powerful she had had in a long time. Her pussy spasmed and her arse began to tighten. The vice like grip that surrounded Phil's cock was what pushed him over the edge and as he thrust a few more times into his arse, he came, cum spurting deep into his daughter's arse. Several strands coated her insides as he buried his cock a few more times. Pulling out, he managed to squeeze a few more drops out, shooting them across her arse and onto her back.

Laying there together and breathless, Phil almost forgot that he had just fucked his own daughter, kneeling above her sweaty riddled body. She turned onto her back, the cum smearing across her sheets, before wrapping her legs around Phil's waist and pulling him down. His softened cock was pressed between their bodies as she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him into another deep and impassioned kiss.

Losing himself in the moment and the emotion of their passion, Phil closed his eyes, simply enjoying the kiss. Parting their lips, Haley smiled keeping her blindfold tight on her head and whispering in Phil's ear, thinking him to be Dylan. Smirking she said, "Shall we continue? Maybe do that thing you wanted? My tongue in your ass? I'm your present for the rest of the day after all…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sounds of Phil and Haley's fucking filled the entirety of the house and anyone who was paying remote attention would know exactly what was happening and may even intervene. Lucky for them the only person in the house was locked in their own realm of pleasure and passion. Alone in her room, Alex had been enjoying every pleasurable ridge and vein of her new thick black toy.

Her buxom body was glistening with sweat as she found herself in yet another position. Bent over her desk, her breasts pressed firmly against the wood, she reached back with both her hands. One hand drove the toy in and out of her pussy fervently, while the other spread her ass cheeks, her fingers grazing her tightest hole. Despite her family's somewhat of a proclivity towards anal, Alex had tried it once and deemed it never to happen again, instead favouring her glistening pleasurable pussy.

Moaning loudly, she drove the black toy in and out of her pussy with a fervour that rivalled Phil and Haley's sex. With each thrust of the thick black cock, she felt the tip probe new areas of her pussy never touched before. Soon enough, she snaked the hand that was prying her meaty, plump cheeks apart between her shimmering thighs, letting her fingers dance playfully across her clitoris, simply adding to the divine pleasure that shook her body right now.

Several orgasms had already coursed through her, but the one she was building up to was stronger than she had felt today and her new toy was bringing it barrelling towards her. The sheets on her bed were soaked with sweat and her juices as from her first orgasm, the floor much the same and her desk had already been the source of another orgasm. She had swept everything of it and sat her plump ass cheeks down on the wooden surface spreading her legs for anyone who would come through the door. The position allowed her to imagine she was getting fucked and once she came, she switched to the position she was in now, bent over the desk like a common whore.

"Oh yes… fuck me! Fuck me! Make me your little fuck-slut!" She fantasised, imagining the muscular hunk on to which the thick meaty cock belonged, pounding into her. Her mind flirted with the ideas. Normally she would never even consider such a perverted state of mind, but three orgasms in and she allowed her fantasies full reign. She imagined herself being a little fuck-toy for a big hunk. He'd come home and she'd be naked as always. Sink to her knees and suckle his cock before he fucked like a ragdoll.

When she was last pleasing herself, she had even danced with the idea of leaving her door open, call Haley's boyfriend and laying naked waiting for him to ravage her. A fantasy that she would never act on, but one that made her quiver between her legs.

Sliding down from the desk, she leant against the wall beside it, removing the thick cock from between her legs. Shutting her eyes, she took the fake cock up to her lips, suckling softly on the tip, moaning from her sweet delicious taste, imagining the pleasured grunts of a real man. Moaning even louder, she began to take more of the cock into her mouth in a desperate attempt to taste more of her pussy.

She had tasted herself before out of curiosity when she couldn't believe that people found it enjoyable to lick woman's pussies. Tasting it for herself almost changed her entire outlook as she tasted sumptuous. Pushing the cock deeper into her mouth, she let the tip bounce against her throat, her tongue wrapping around the plastic, savouring each taste of herself that lingered on the toy.

"Mmm…" she moaned around the toy, loving the taste, the fantasy of reality building in her. Letting the saliva slick cock slip from between her lips, she groaned eyeing up the thick shaft, talking to herself, "You like that baby…"

Adjusting her position slightly, she took the toy, dragging it along her folds in search of her entrance. Finally finding her tight little cunt, still unimaginably tight, even in the wake of her ministrations. Moaning as she let it slide easily inside her again, she rubbed her clit, her orgasm so very near. Quickening her rubbing and grunting she practically thrust her hips against the cock, trying to get it deeper. Toying with her clit, she felt the orgasm build inside her and almost peak. Drawing her toy back once more, she slammed in back inside her. That coupled with her clit massage, was enough to send her over the edge.

Keeping the toy buried inside her, she squealed in delight as she came, for the first time, squirting across the room showering the floor in her juices. Moaning in pleasure, she kept ever so slightly moving the toy and brushing her clit as she rode down her orgasm, her body convulsing against the wall. Finally, as her orgasm subsided she managed to almost catch her breath.

Breathing heavily, she staggered to her feet, her legs almost about to give way. Steadying herself against the wall, she caught a glimpse of her sweat, sex haggard body in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She only masturbated once a week or sometimes once a fortnight. But she never did it quietly beneath the sheets. She always went all out and she had done herself in tonight.

Glancing around the room, she saw the state she had left it in and another smile came to her face as she lifted the black dildo and smirked at it, "You did well…"

Kissing the tip, she set it down on her desk, the imprint of her sweaty body still there much to her amusement. Looking over at the clock, she suddenly panicked, "Crap! I'm meant to babysit Lily at Mitch and Cameron's house in half an hour!"

Rushing around she grabbed a towel and leapt towards the door towards the shower. Stopping on the way, she looked back at the clock, debating something in her mind. Half an hour? Glancing back over to the desk, she saw the black cock, sitting proudly, waiting. Smiling to herself she grabbed the toy, swung the towel over her shoulder and strode towards the bathroom, her plump arse bouncing alongside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So how do we do this?" Manny asked tentatively after closing the door to his bedroom quietly, uncertain with exactly what was happening. Turning around he saw Luke over at the bed, swiftly tugging his shirt over his head, before looking over at Manny expectantly.

"We have to get naked. You've done stuff like this before, haven't you?" Luke chuckled tossing his t-shirt to one side and unbuckling his jeans and letting the drop down to his ankles. Manny was a little nervous when Luke had suggested they do this, but he was strangely intrigued by the whole idea. Running his fingers along the hem of his own t-shirt, he breathed in quickly and took it off, baring his stomach to his nephew who was standing waiting for him in his boxers, arms folded and a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I've done stuff. But on my own," Manny said as he dropped his own trousers, standing in his own pair of boxers, looking again for direction from Luke, whose eyes had immediately latched onto Manny's sizable Latino bulge, occluded behind his boxers.

"Well it feels much better with another person," Luke said, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him, hinting for Manny to join him. Reluctantly doing so, he sat down, his arm brushing against Luke's the brief exchange of a touch enough to set Luke's cock going, pressing against the fabric of his boxers, dying to spring free. "Aren't you meant to do it with girls though?" Manny said, still hesitant to take it any further, despite the rising bulge between his legs speaking otherwise. With both boys in a state of undress and with the prospect of what they were about to do, it was hard for Manny not to be somewhat aroused.

 **GAY CONTENT**

 **(Jerking, Nipple-play)**

"Nah, guys can do it too. So… on the count of three, we take our boxers off? Agreed?" Luke said, laying back and sliding his thumbs beneath the elastic band of his boxers, waiting for Manny to nod in agreement. Leaning back and doing the same, he nodded awaiting Luke's count down, "3… 2… 1…"

As he said one, Luke lifted his ass and slid his boxers down and off his legs, letting his cock spring free, bouncing off his stomach, growing to full mast as he did so. Looking over at Manny, he watched as his larger nephew did the same, a thick cock springing free and stand straight upwards, a dribble of pre-cum dripping down the side of his bulbous cockhead. Luke's eyes widened as he saw Manny's cock. It was massive. It was at least eleven inches long and was incredibly wide. Luke's wasn't much smaller being only ten inches, but Manny's cock was thick and fat.

Luke felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Manny's and his blushing uncle hesitantly avoided Luke's gaze as he eyed up every inch of his thick tanned cock. He couldn't help, but return the favour as he glanced down at Luke's sizable package, noting the tuft of wiry pubic hair he had above his cock. Manny had elected to shave his prior to agreeing to Luke's ideas of an experiment. Suddenly the silence was broken as Luke exclaimed, "Yours is massive!"

"Thanks I guess… yours isn't pretty big too…" Manny replied, uncertain if he was comfortable enough receiving that kind of compliment from his nephew. Uncertain about what to do next, Manny stammered a few choked-up words, "So… what now?"

"Well um… I suppose we just…" Luke started, but before he could have finished, he reached his hand over to Manny's cock and wrapped his slender teenage fingers around the thick base of his cock. Gasping loudly, Manny's eyes shot over to the young boy, watching as Luke, almost hypnotised began to slowly jerk his cock back and forth. Stunned, he moaned loudly, the feeling of someone else touching his cock almost too much to bear. Frozen, unsure as to what he should do, he simply let Luke continue.

Softly and slowly jerking his cock back and forth, Luke was mesmerised by the thickness and the warmth emanating from the shaft. Making sure to slide his hand all the way along Manny's cock, he tugged the foreskin back and forth, watching beads of pre-cum get spread across his immensely bulbous tip. Despite not having any stimulation of his own, Luke's cock began to ooze its own pre-cum, begging to be touched.

His hand was a bit rough against Manny's skin and he knew he needed some lubrication. Manny's eyes were fixed on the hand that was gliding up and down his cock and between his moans, he couldn't help but imagine going further with Luke. Suddenly, he saw Luke lean over his cock, as if he was about to open is mouth and envelop the tip, but he only dribbled a small amount of spit onto the tip of his cock, using his hand to smear it along the shaft and make it easier to jerk him off. Grunting at the influx of pleasure, Manny noticed Luke thrust his hips forward, subtly hinting to the larger boy.

Building his courage, Manny spat into his hand as he usually did when he was alone and reached across to Luke's cock, wrapping his fingers around the tip and slowly beginning to slide his hand back and forth. Luke's eyes rolled back into his head as his fantasy of being touched by someone else became a reality, the warm velvety wetness of Manny's hand sending fabulous sensations through Luke's body.

"Oh Manny…" Luke moaned, much to Manny's arousal. He expected Luke's moan to turn him off, especially when he moaned his name, but it spurred him on, increasing his own pleasure. The pair moaned in unison as they both jacked each other off. Laying on their backs, they simply let their hands glide over each other's cock, softly squeezing their tips as they did so, bringing each other pleasure.

Manny brought the fingers of his other hand up to one of his nipples, an incredibly sensitive spot on his body that he often played with when jerking off. Gently rubbing his nipple, he brought it to an erect state, circling softly before playfully squeezing it, pulling and playing with it. Tweaking it somewhat roughly, he groaned loudly attracting Luke's attention. Opening his eyes, he saw his uncle playing with his nipple and felt a twinge in his cock.

Consumed by the erotic scenario, Luke absentmindedly leant over to Manny, flicking his tongue across his other nipple. Startled, Manny moaned, looking down at Luke. If he had done that a few moments earlier he would have been disgusted, but now he was consumed and simply revelled in the added sensations. Continuing to jerk each other off, Luke latched his lips around Manny's nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth across the sensitive nub, tracing the erect peak. Softly biting down, he made Manny breathe in sharply, before letting out a low husky groan.

Pulling away, Luke looked up at Manny, whose attention was attracted as soon as his nephew let go of his nipple. Moaning the pair, locked eyes before Luke said, "Suck my cock Manny…"

"What?" Manny said in response disgusted at the idea of taking Luke's cock into his mouth, but he didn't stop his jerking. Despite Luke's suggestion the pair continued to pleasure each other, the idea still on the table.

"Suck my cock… it's the next step…" he said trying to convince his larger uncle to take his cock deep into his Colombian throat. The idea made Luke's cock twitch. Having Manny's lips buried in his pubic hair as his cock was buried down his nephew's throat.

"Then you suck my cock," Manny argued, even more hesitant to suck a cock. The idea of jerking each other off was enough, but sucking a cock was a step towards being actually gay.

"What? I licked your nipple! Besides this was my idea," Luke said, still not missing a beat when jerking him off, tugging softly on his uncle's cock while they argued.

"So, it's my house," Manny argued weakly, rubbing his thumb across Luke's pre-cum glistening tip, eliciting a guttural pleasurable moan, from Luke.

"Just suck my cock…" Luke moaned, wanting desperately to have his cock sucked, knowing full well this would be his only chance to have it done to him. Manny opened his lips to respond, when someone else did it for him.

"Why don't I suck both your cocks?" a distinct and womanly voice purred from the doorway. Both boys turned abruptly towards the door, their hands freezing, still wrapped around each other's cock. Standing watching both, was Manny's mother Gloria, dressed in a tight purple dress, a devilish smirk on her face. Leaping away from each other, both the boys tried to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary, despite their saliva slick hands and hard exposed cocks, "Don't stop for me… Two men pleasing each other makes me so very hot…"

 **END OF GAY CONTENT**

"What?" Luke said moving his hands to cover his pre-cum covered cock from Gloria's view, slowly shuffling along the bed, trying to distance himself from Manny. Manny was even quicker, accidentally grabbing Luke's boxers instead of his own and burying his exposed shaft in the fabric.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Why don't I suck both your cocks?" Gloria purred, striding into the room and standing between them, looking down at both of them on the bed. Both were confused and heavily torn, but Manny more so as he saw his mother in a new light, offering something he never thought she would. Luke was quietly hoping she was genuine, seeing as her lips seemed so plump and perfect for such an act.

"Mom? What? Why?" Manny asked, his cock unwittingly twitching in response to his mother's offer. He knew his mother was attractive, but having her blatantly offer to do such a thing was sending him a wealth of confusing signals. Before he could be given a response, Gloria bent over at the waist, sliding her hands along the boy's legs and wrapping her fingers around the base of both their cocks. Moaning at the sudden, graceful touch the boys let their eyes close. Gloria smirked and softly pulled on their cocks, coaxing the boys to their feet, which they mindlessly did so. Standing beside Gloria, having their cocks fondled was almost too much and the boys felt their balls tighten. Holding off on cumming, Luke opened his eyes to see Gloria had sank down onto her knees, her hot breath grazing over their cocks.

"Because Manny… Two strapping young lads like you deserve a blowjob or two," Gloria murmured seductively, convincing the boys of her harmless purpose, despite her alternative agenda. Before either of the boys' cocks question her, she leant forwards and wrapped her lips around Luke's cock, all the while sliding her hand up and down Manny's shaft.

Luke's mind almost exploded as he felt the Colombian's lips wrap around the head of his cock, her tongue dancing along the most sensitive areas of his tip. Sensitive areas he didn't even know he had. Softly sucking on the tip, she continued to jerk the portion of his cock that wasn't in her mouth, squeezing at the right moments to elicit maximum pleasure. If Manny hadn't hesitated on jerking him off, he would have blown his load by now. The velvety pleasures of the older woman's mouth were divine and looking down at her big brown eyes, almost made him collapse, her lips wrapped around his cock.

Disappointed ever so slightly as his mother began to suck on his friend's cock instead of his, Manny quickly forgave her as she began to slide her hand up and down his cock. The graceful fluidity and soft touch she had was miles better than Luke's amateur job and hints of experience were trailed in Gloria's handjob. She focussed on his head for the perfect amount of time to build up pleasure before jerking his shaft. She was truly skilled, which made him wonder just how well her tongue would do.

He didn't have to wonder long as she parted her lips from Luke's cock and immediately latched them onto Manny's. Performing the same treatment to her own son, Gloria expected to be disgusted by the incestual perversion, but the meaty fat cock in her mouth calmed her and made her savour each delicious taste of their cocks. Not yet venturing beyond their tips, Gloria made sure to please their bulbous cockheads with her delicate silky tongue before treating them both to her velvety, sumptuous throat.

Luke felt her lips leave his cock and was about to groan in disdain when he felt her thumb glide across his tip, almost making him burst right then and there. However, he did everything in his power to refrain from cumming, knowing full well that he wanted to last as long as he could and more importantly savour the succulent feeling of Gloria's mouth again.

Returning to Luke's cock, she wrapped her tongue around his cockhead before breathing sharply through her nose. With one swift motion and not a single gag, she pushed his cock deep into her throat, his sensitive organ experience a new realm of tight, wet pleasure. The convulsing spasms of her tight throat was sensational and feeling her nose tickle his pubic hair made him moan loud with pleasure. Drawing her lips back along his shaft slowly and pleasurably, she lifted them from his shaft and planted them on her son's cock.

Letting his cock slip between her lips, she breathed in through her nose once again and swallowed his entire cock whole. The added length to Manny's cock stretched her lips wider than she imagined, but Gloria was proficient enough when it came to sucking cock to adapt without missing a beat. Pressing her lips against Manny's shaven crotch, she looked up at her son and watched his face convulse with pleasure. The sudden sensation of his mother's throat was too much to handle and Manny felt his fists clench as he spurted several strands of cum deep into her throat. Swallowing greedily, she made sure to milk every drop before taking his rapidly softening cock out of her mouth and smiling widely.

"So…" she grinned attracting the two-boy's attention. Smirking she held the two cocks in her hand and said, "Who's fucking who?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Laying in his bed, Jay smiled to himself. He had woken nearly fifteen minutes ago, to a soft playful hand reaching over his slumbering body and wrapping itself around his cock, softly jerking him awake. Smiling, he turned to kiss Gloria when she leant in to his ear and whispered, "Come to Manny's room in fifteen minutes for the best sex you've ever had."

Without another word, she left the bed and disappeared out the door. This wasn't the first time the pair had used Manny's room to have sex and in fact their best fucks had been on the young boy's bed. Something perverse and naughty about it fucking on their son's bed. Waiting diligently for fifteen minutes, Jay practically sprung out of bed the moment the next minute ticked over. Not even bothering to get dressed and instead walking towards Manny's bedroom with his cock exposed, lazily jerking it as he peered around the corner into the room.

Instead of seeing his wife sprawled across the bed naked, with some sexy lingerie on, he found her on her knees, softly sucking noises coming from her mouth as she passed her lips back and forth across two young, but sizable cocks. His eyes widened as he watched his wife suck Manny and Luke's cocks. Expecting to feel rage for her betrayal, he instead felt a perverse arousal as he watched the two young boy's cocks disappear in and out of her plump voluptuous lips. His hand dropped to his crotch as he softly squeezed and played with his cock.

It was at this point, he noticed a note taped to the door frame just in reach of him. Taking it down, he opened it and read, "Enjoy the show and join in when you want. Xxx Gloria…"

Smirking, he dropped the note, his hand wrapping around his shaft and jerking his cock to his wife's show. The boy's cocks were passed back and forth between her lips as she continued to jerk each off them off, her skills and proficiency in the act admirably displayed. She was always skilled in those things. She had a way of manipulating her body for sex that just made it incredibly pleasurable.

Continuing to jerk off, his attention was drawn down to Gloria's ass. She had specifically worn her short purple dress and as she squatted down to suck their cocks, it had hiked up, revealing her bare lower half. No panties. Chuckling to himself, he ogled he puckered arsehole hidden away slightly between two plump, perfectly tanned and sized arse cheeks. Hints of her bald pussy could be seen between her thighs and she was beautifully exposed. Well into jerking his thick cock, the largest in the family standing at twelve inches, Jay watched as Manny seized up.

Knowing full well that he just came down Gloria's throat, Jay groaned softly to himself as he saw his wife swallow every drop of her son's cum. Jerking furiously, he watched and froze as he heard his wife say, "So… who's fucking who?"

"That dirty minx…" Jay moaned as she realised just what kind of show she was putting on for him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, who's is fucking who?" Gloria asked again, softly jerking the two boy's cocks as they tried to formulate an answer. Both hoped that fucking her would be an option, but somehow, they got the feeling that they were the ones doing the fucking and getting fucked. Their silence cause Gloria to smirk before she clarified, "Let me put it this way, whoever gets fucked, can fuck me up my arse later?"

 **GAY CONTENT**

 **(Anal Sex)**

"I'll get fucked!" Luke piped up after finding out that the option to ride Gloria's tight arsehole was open to the person who offered up their own. However as soon as he offered, he realised what he was opting into as he felt his own ass tighten at the prospect of Manny's fat cock being lodged deep inside him.

"Well done for offering, but… it appears Manny's cock isn't up for pounding your tight little hole," Gloria pouted, waving Manny's softening cock around, the shaft far too weak to even consider ploughing his ass. Luke felt somewhat relieved, but was quickly startled as he felt Gloria's finger trace along his asshole teasingly before latching back onto his cock, "It looks like you'll be bend over sweetie…"

"What? Mom?" Manny said startled as he glanced down at Luke's cock realising exactly what she was suggesting. His eyes widened as she jerked Luke's cock, his shaft still as hard and pulsating as earlier.

"It'll be alright. It's fun. Trust me. And you'll get to slide your cock into my ass after… My arse is worth it," Gloria purred, angling her bum towards the young boy giving him a glimpse of her tight asshole, making his eyes widen as he laid eyes on his mother's bare body. Nodding in agreement, Manny simply let himself get directed by his mother and tried to focus on the fact that he would be getting to fuck his first ever girl.

Ushering Manny too his knees, Gloria forced him onto all fours, gently grazing his cock with a few soft strokes to relax him. Glancing over to the door, she caught a glimpse of her husband leering around the corner, his hand moving back and forth across his sizable cock. Smirking at the eroticism of the whole scenario, Gloria wrapped her hands around Luke's cock tugging him over towards Manny, using her hands to gently massaging Luke's pert boyish ass cheeks as he shuffled towards Manny.

"Ready sweetie?" Gloria purred seductively as she rested her hands on her son's arse cheeks, prying apart him plump bum, revealing his tight little arsehole for Luke. Luke's hand dropped to his cock nervously as he stroked himself a few times, his cock nearing his friend's ass. Nodding, Manny closed his eyes, waiting for the pressure to build and for Luke to slip inside. Biting his lip, he waited.

Resting her cheek on Manny's arse, she looked Luke straight in the eyes as he inched his cock closer and closer to his uncle's asshole. There was a certain lustful hunger in Gloria's gaze as she smiled erotically, her tongue sliding across her lips, as she eyed up Luke, the taste of his delicious cock lingering in her mouth. She had completely given up on hiding her lower half and her dress had hiked up around her hips, revealing her neatly shaven pussy and tight puckered ass, Manny's prize for his current position.

Somewhat eager to feel the sensation of fucking someone, Luke pressed his cock against Manny's asshole, making the larger boy jump. Gloria calmed him, gentle stroking his soft cock a few times before returning to spreading him for Luke. Her mouth lingered dangerously close to Manny's ass and Luke's cock, so much so that she flicked her tongue out, accidently brushing the tip of her tongue with the tip of Luke's cock before smiling at him hungrily, "Go on… fuck my little boy…"

That was all the encouragement Luke needed as she settled his cock against his tight puckered hole and pushed forwards. Gritting his teeth, he tried to relax as much as possible, feeling his asshole giving way to the forceful intrusion. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he felt his asshole unclenched and tighten around Luke's cock, his cockhead settling inside his ass. Luke moaned at the unbelievable tightness and warmth, he was experience, his uncle's asshole wrapped snugly around his cock.

Gloria smiled widely as she saw his hole flex, watching his little boy turn into the butt-slut he was born to be. Luke didn't stop there, the sensation of Manny's ass becoming intoxicating as he pushed forwards unceremoniously. His eyes were wide with panic and pain as he felt inch after inch of Luke's cock, lubricated by only his mother's spit slide inside of him. His mouth feel open with a vapid empty scream as he stretched to accommodate the new thick intruder, his hands clawing at the carpet. Strangely, he felt his cock twitch, beginning to harden again as a hint of pleasure emanated through the painful intrusion.

Continuing to push forwards, unobstructed by Manny's newly opened hole, Luke felt his crotch press firmly against Manny's plump arse cheeks, his entire cock submerged in his friend's ass. The feeling was sensational, so tight and pleasurable that he simply revelled in the sensations, regardless of Manny's discomfort. Where others would have let the persons, who was accommodating their cock in their ass, adjust to their fucking, Luke was wanting to fuck him and fuck him hard.

Breathing deeply, Manny slowly began to adjust as Luke ground to a halt, when he felt the boy behind his slowly draw back, uninterrupted in his fucking. His eyes went even wider as he realised just what he was in for as he felt Luke's cock almost entirely exit his hole. Suddenly, the slapping of flesh filled the room, as Luke slid his cock back into Manny as quickly as the boy's loosened hole would allow. Whimpering ever so slightly at the sudden reintroduction of Luke's cock, Manny let out a low and throaty moan, his prostate sending out waves of pleasure as Luke's cock so powerfully collided with it.

"Oh, fuck me…" Manny moaned softly as the pleasure reignited his cock, much to Gloria's amusement. A love of being ass-fucked must run in the family, she smiled. Luke had managed to pick up the pace, not even aware of Manny's enjoyment, simply using the boy's ass as a vessel to please himself. Each thrust sent his balls slapping against Manny's ass, each powerful collision, sending shockwaves of pleasure through both the young boy's bodies, the room full of moans and groans from the teenagers.

Grabbing Manny's hips, he started pulling Manny back with each thrust, brushing Gloria off to the side where she watched with abject glee as she devolved her boy into a little butt-slut. Resisting the urge to slide her fingers between her legs, confident that she would experience a degree of pleasure in her own time, she simply watched the two boy's young bodies collide in teenage passion.

Leaning forward, Luke draped his body over Manny's adjusting for a better positioning, their moans indicating the increase of pleasure as the groaned in unison as Luke's cock plunged deeper inside Manny. The two boys let their bodies grind against each other, fucking in sweaty lusty haze, Luke's cock hammering in and out of Manny with a pleasure filled ferocity.

Gloria glanced over to the door, seeing her husband still jerking off, consumed by the sight before him so desperately wanting to join in. Jay would never let it slip that he enjoyed the idea of gay sex. Specifically, with the younger ones. Ever since Gloria had caught the older man jerking himself off imaging Luke and Manny, she had been trying to make him indulge in the idea through Roleplays and the such going as far as to impersonate her son and let Jay pound her arse as if he were his little fucktoy. And now she had the means to let Jay indulge his secret perversion.

Luke's hand drifted down beneath Manny, latching onto the larger boy's nipple. Rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and fore finger, he brought a little pleasure to Manny, the situation becoming less about Luke's desire to fuck a mindless hole and more towards an erotic engagement. Still thrusting his cock in and out of Manny, Luke was trying desperately hard to stem his orgasm, wanting the sensations of a tight asshole wrapped around his cock to last as long as possible.

However, while Gloria revelled in the scene before her, she wanted to take it to the next level. Bringing Jay in. And she knew that no matter what she did, she would never get him to join while those two were still fucking. He was enjoying watching too much and Luke had to cum for Jay to even consider having some fun with them. Sliding around to behind Luke, Gloria smirked devilishly, making sure to catch Jay's attention as she did so.

Looking her husband straight in the eyes, she spread Luke's ass cheeks, garnering the young boy's attention as well. Lowering her face down to the young boy's bum, she protruded her tongue, plunging it deep into Luke's arse, pressing her lips against his hole. The sudden wet and skilled tongue probing his arse sent pleasure coursing through his body, combined with the pleasure from Manny's arse sent Luke overboard.

His cock spasmed and shot cum deep into Manny's arse painting his insides as he groaned and moaned, dribbles sliding down the young Latino's tight hole. Gloria made sure to milk every drop, forcing all his cum deep into Manny's arse before Luke pulled out and Gloria did so too. Licking her lips, she let Manny and Luke fall to their sides leaning against the bed, Manny somewhat tentatively due to the rough intrusion into his body.

"Enjoy yourself?" Gloria purred at the two boys, subtly directing the question towards Jay who was standing with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, so desperately hoping she had more planned for the young boys. Manny's turn to ride Luke? Or maybe she'd make them both please her with their tongues?

 **END OF GAY CONTENT**

"Well if you two boys are up for it, I'd certainly like to have my holes filled with two thick boy cocks," Gloria purred crawling on all fours towards the two boys, their cocks twitch at the simple proposition, "And I think my little boy has earned every right to fuck his mother's tight Colombian arse…"

Manny gulped as his mother purred at him like this. So seductively. Despite having her lips wrapped around his own cock and her very hands on treatment of him, he was still shocked as she leant in and dragged her long seductive tongue along his cock, circling his tip a few times before smiling at him.

"But if I'm getting fucked, I always go all the way… Which means I want all three of my holes filled by thick meaty cocks…" Gloria purred, shaking her naked ass towards Jay, subtly hinting at her intention. Sitting upright, her arse resting on the heels of her feet she turned towards Jay and said, "Care to be my third cock? We'll take good care of you…. All three of us…"

Jay swallowed deeply as he stepped into the room nervously. She was a seductive minx, but he had no idea how this would play out and exactly where she would have him sink his thick cock…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, are you boys ready for your first ever taste a woman?" Claire chuckled seductively as she walked around the sofa, pulling her tight-fitting tank top off, revealing her bra covered tits. Cam and Mitch leapt to their feet nervously, unsure about how forward Claire was being. Mitch's cock was out in the open and Cam's was rock hard from his past ministrations and a little from Claire. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Phil was okay with this?" Mitch asked, trying to stall their experience a little as he got cold feet. Seeing his own sister so readily stripping was startling him. Unbuckling her jeans, she quickly removed them standing in nothing, but her bra and underwear. They were both matching silk lace, the panties so dangerously thin that they flossed between her pussy lips ever so slightly and framed her plump arse perfectly.

"He doesn't need to know… Especially when we're just experimenting. Besides I'm helping you boys explore other lusty urges," Claire purred as she cocked her hips, flaunting her sex outfit. Before either of the boys could say anything, she reached forward and reached inside Cam's trousers. Within the blink of an eye, she managed to undo his trousers, dropping them to the ground, her hands wrapping around the bases of the two boy's cocks as she slowly and methodically stroked them.

"We're still gay… we're just…" Cameron stuttered as he felt the soft silky hand glide up and down his hard cock, his attraction building as he leered over the scantily clad woman, her body eliciting emotions in him, he didn't know he had. Mitch was a lot more hesitant as his cock began to instinctively beneath her tender womanly touch. She was hot and even Mitch couldn't deny that as he admired ever delicious curve on his sister's body, right down to the string disappearing into her arse crack. But she was still his sister.

"Dipping your toe in the other pool…" Claire said finishing his sentence as her lips lingered dangerously close to the two men's bodies, her skin almost touching theirs as she slowly and seductively stroked both of them off. She was acting like a completely new person, but she was loving it. The erotic freedom of being in control was intoxicating and brought out a naughtier, more perverse side of her, "Don't worry… I do it too. Women are so… irresistible don't you think…"

That single line would have brought any other man in their family to their knees weak. The idea of that sultry blonde Milf diving between another woman's legs was enough to make any straight man horny. Cam and Mitch however, needed a little more convincing. Smirking, she smiled, "Why don't you two get undressed… I'll do the same…"

Biting her lip, she strode half way across the room, hooking her thumbs inside her panties, sliding the string slowly down her legs, peeling it away from between her arse, revealing the first glimpse of pussy and the blonde's tight butt-hole. As she dropped the tight thong, even Mitch couldn't argue that his cock twitched slightly at seeing the beautiful glistening folds of his sister displayed before him.

Claire had been aroused about this all week. She couldn't remember a night where she didn't go to the bathroom to please herself or arouse Phil enough for her to get herself off. Every shower was an intense pleasure filled battle with her fingers and this morning was no different, if more erotic. After racing out of the house, she sat in her car, not quite believing the erotic possibilities the day would have. She even took a gamble, slipping her jeans off, sitting naked from the waist down in the car, pleasuring herself with her fingers whenever she could along the journey.

Unhooking her bra, she exposed her breasts, sizable enough and full enough to elicit a stifled moan of appreciation from Cam as his hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt, Mitch doing the same. As she stood naked, she watched the two gay men, quickly stripping for her amusement, before standing expectantly, waiting for her to take control. Smirking, she strode over to the two men and between them, sliding down onto the couch, the feeling of the cool leather against her bum sending chills through her body. The two gay men stood above her, their looming cocks almost too delectable to ignore.

"Well… we have to whole day to play so let's start simple. Since Cam's mouth has already been put to work this morning, I'll give him a nice sloppy blowjob. His first from the lips of a woman," Claire purred, licking her full puckered lips seductively, sending shivers through Cam's cock as he realised what he was in for, "And Mitch… since you've had your cock sucked, you can use your mouth, down between my legs, licking whichever hole makes you more comfortable. From what I've heard when listening on some of your louder sexcapades, you have a tongue made for plundering tight… little… holes…"

That small speech made the two men gulp. She had heard them? When? When were they ever too loud and how would she have even heard? Before they could answer, Claire caught their attention once more, spreading her creamy white thighs and indicating for Cameron to come towards her face. The two men shared a look, before Cam complied, kneeling on the sofa next to Claire's head. Smiling at the man, Claire then redirected her attention towards the far more nervously looking Mitchell.

Wrapping her long slender fingers around the base of Cameron's cock, she ran her tongue along her lips, all the while looking at her brother, her legs spread wide for him to start working. Leaning forward, she pressed her soft plump lips against Cam's sensitive cockhead, a dribble of pre-cum coating her lips as she kissed the tip. Extending her tongue, she ran it around his cockhead, collecting every succulent taste of his pre-cum while coating his cockhead in her saliva, each portion.

Teasing her brother, she finally closed her eyes, opening her mouth wide as she swallowed three inches of Cam's cock in a single mouthful, continuing to slide her lips across his thick shaft with ease. She was nowhere near skilled as Gloria and as she reached the sixth inch mark, her throat gave away gagging and spluttering around the thick shaft, spewing saliva down the rest of his cock, it collecting around the base. She was heavily planning on making good on a nice sloppy blowjob.

Using her thumb and forefinger she jerked the two inches that were left untouched by her warm silky mouth, while she bobbed her head lovingly up and down his shaft, massaging his cock with her sumptuous lips with each movement. Making no effort to try and swallow her saliva, she let it spew down his cock coating it in thick shimmering shine. Slobbering all over his shaft, she relished the moans and groans the gay man was giving her as she enjoyed the lovely taste of a deliciously thick cock.

Suddenly, she felt her pussy tingle, her lips slowly part as a long-wet muscle slid up along her slit. Moaning around Cam's cock she opened her eyes, seeing the eager lustful face of her brother tentatively probing her pussy, his eyes closed. Tracing the delicious folds of his sister's pussy, he made sure his tongue wove its way along ever fold and hidden spot of his sister.

Not really knowing what he was doing, he passed his tongue over a nub of flesh and watched his sister arch her back, an audible moan sounding around Cam's cock. Returning his tongue across the nub, he felt her body writhe in pleasure as he focussed his attention on the sensitive spot. Figuring this was her clit, he made sure he flicked back and forth across the nub, revelling in the way his sister responded, arching her hips pushing his face deeper into her pussy, grinding against him. It was so naughty.

Continuing, he hesitantly reached forwards his hands grazing against her soft milky thighs, caressing and rubbing his sister's body. There was a heat and silky warmth to her skin that made his dive deeper into her pussy, lapping up every inch of her delicious hole. His tongue would wander back to her clit making a few quick passes and sending her into a pleasure filled haze, before exploring the many depths of her folds, all the while his hands ran along her skin, rubbing her thighs and probing as far as her stomach, loving the way his sister's body felt.

Moaning loudly around Cam's cock, Claire revelled in the attention she was receiving from her brother, the tentative yet purposeful licks were sending her body into pleasure. And his roaming hands simply added to the pleasure. Returning her attention to Cam's cock, she made sure to move her lips quicker and quicker along his cock, keeping that delicious suction around his saliva soaked cock, jerking the portion of his cock that didn't get to probe her throat and warm wet mouth.

Mitch's tongue wandered finally finding the entrance to her pussy. Pushing forward, his tongue slipped deep inside her, coaxing a hearty groan from her that vibrated deliciously through Cam's cock. Burying his tongue deeper and deeper inside her, he tasted new depths of her pussy, his nose brushing softly against her clit, simply stimulating her body even more, driving her tight little frame towards an orgasm elicited by her own brother.

Pushing herself downwards, she tried desperately to take those last two inches, a tear forming in the corner of her eye as her throat gave away to the second last inch. Her throat convulsed and panicked around his cock, trying to stop her, but she drove herself to take it deeper and deeper. Her tongue wove its way around his fat cock as she choked and spluttered, but she managed to angle it just right, her lips pressing flat against Cam's base, the entirety of his fat delicious cock being embedded in her triumphant throat.

As Mitch continued to delve into Claire's pussy, something she said was lingering with him. Sliding his arms underneath Claire's thighs, he decided that he had grown bold enough to try. Lifting Claire's arse ever so slightly, he shifted her body causing her shock. Confused, she continued to please Cam's cock, while glancing down at Mitch. The newfound position allowed Mitch access to Claire's far tighter hole. She told him to lick the hole he felt most comfortable with. And he would.

Flicking his tongue across her tight arsehole, he sent new realms of pleasure through Claire's body. Phil was never one to delve into that hole, but she loved the sensation of a tongue writhing through her tight arsehole. Mitch's tongue traced every inch of her tight asshole, his skill in doing so exemplified as he rested the tip of his tongue against her puckered ass and slowly pushed forward. She let out a low continuous groan silenced by Cam's cock, but sending the most pleasurable vibrations along his shaft, bringing the man near to orgasm.

Feeling her arsehole split in two as Mitch slid his surprisingly long tongue deep inside his her. Finally, his lips rested against her hole and he planted his hands on her ass cheeks, holding her thighs in the air as he expertly wriggled his wet tongue around her behind. Moaning constantly into Cam's cock, she felt each slight shift in movement inside her asshole as his tongue darted in and out and all around her tight sensitive hole.

The sudden pleasure to her asshole was all she needed as she felt her body ripple with her orgasm. Her pussy tightened alongside her ass, trapping Mitch's tongue deep inside her as she rode his wet, wriggling muscle through her orgasm. Groaning and moaning around Cam's cock, her entire body shook in delicious pleasure, until her orgasm ground to a slow satisfying halt.

Her orgasm caused her to clamp down on Cam's cock, her moans sending vibrations through his shaft that tipped him over the edge. Moaning loudly, he felt his cock twitch down Claire's throat, strand after strand spurting deep into her throat. Startled, Claire only moaned, savouring the taste and making sure to milk every last drop of delicious cum from his cock. When he was empty, she popped his cock out of her mouth, grinning at the satisfied gay man, her own libido still in control.

"So, did we enjoy that boys," she said as Mitch slid down next to her on the sofa and Cam on the other side of her. Cameron only stomached a simple nod as he recovered from the blowjob while Mitch did the same. Smiling widely, she ran her hands along both men's thighs groping their cocks. Cam's soft, Mitch's hard. Smirking she said, "So shall we continue with our experiment? I have lots more to show you both…"

"God yes…" Cam and Mitch said together as they ogled the sexy blonde who seemed almost unsatisfied with the oral attention that Mitchell had given them. As she massaged them both back to full mast, the room fell silent as another, small voice called out…

"Daddies… what are you doing with Auntie Claire…" Lily called from across the room as she rounded the corner, woken by the sounds of moans and groans. Turning their heads all three of the adults in the room felt their eyes grow wide as Lily was exposed to all this and Claire's hands continued to move. Meekly, Claire murmured to herself, "Well… this changes everything…"

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed this story which took me two nights to write it in its entirety. And three breaks to jerk off… The usual. This is one of the longest chapter I've ever written and to be entirely honest, I am quite fond of the way it turned out. The simplicity of simple sex and being able to explore more interesting pairings and flipping the sexualities was a lot of fun.**

 **Which is why there will be more to this story! How much more remains to be said. I'm planning at least two more chapters to the story with more possibly down the line. Family Fantasies will still be continued later, this is an unrelated spinoff of sorts I guess.**

 **As alluded to in the last portion, Lily will be making an appearance. She will appear for those who want her to appear and will be marked explicitly, just as the gay content is. So, skip it if it's not your thing. I decided it would be interesting to try and portray her and there isn't enough Lily smut for those who want it. I understand it's not everyone's thing, but let the people who enjoy it enjoy it!**

 **A Review is always appreciated and please leave suggestions on what you'd like to see. As I said this story will continue beyond the holidays, because I quite like it. So, feedback, thoughts and opinions are always welcome. And I love getting PM's to talk about perverted things to do with the story so hit me up if you want! Until next time!**


End file.
